


Sunflowers, Pink Camellias, Red Snapdragons and Pink Geraniums

by flamingxusagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other, just for that someone special in my life is all, lots of anime songs in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingxusagi/pseuds/flamingxusagi
Summary: Makoto Naegi and Haruka Nanami. Unlikely meeting? Perhaps so.
Kudos: 2





	Sunflowers, Pink Camellias, Red Snapdragons and Pink Geraniums

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK AND THIS WAS A WAY TO DO IT!!! Also I had to write about a special person so I thought why not do it this way.

_"We understand just by looking at each other. Inside your heart, you wanted us to meet." - Kokoro Magic A to Z (Aqours)_

Makoto Naegi had sat at a table of his favourite cafe, sipping on his vanilla latte. He sighed. His mind had been going a mile a minute, stressing over every little detail of his work within his mind. He couldn't however, get it straight as his personal life was a little out of it. He sighed once again and slumped down into his seat. He then looked over to another table and saw someone across from him. She noticed him looking over at her, to which she gave him a small smile. He gave her one back. A few boys had come over to her table, to which she gave them a smile. It looked tired. She stood up and followed them out of the cafe, but not before turning to him and giving him a small sad smile. Makoto could only look on in heartbreak as she left. He sat up and sipped his vanilla latte once again, "She looked sad." He muttered to himself. "I wonder when we'll meet again..." He added.

As Haruka Nanami left with her group, she had a thought. "I wonder if I'll meet him again..."

_"We're covered in wounds, but let's embrace the moment and begin again._  
_I'll talk with you again and you'll laugh with me again." - Reunion (ClariS)_

Makoto had decided to sit at the lake as he read through his phone and on occasion, looked out on the water. He liked how calm it was and enjoyed the view. He quite appreciated how everyone had been going about their lives and enjoying themselves. He smiled to himself as he read through his phone once again as he hummed to a song. As he was scrolling through, someone had blocked the evening sun from his view. After hoping this person would leave he sighed and put his phone away as he looked up, "Can I uh help you?" He asked the person. 

"Now that's mean! I thought you'd have remembered me from a few weeks ago!" The person pouted. Makoto took a closer look and realised it was the girl at the cafe he was at a few weeks ago. He stood up from the bench, "Oh! It's uh nice to finally meet you!" He sputtered. She then giggled, "It's nice to meet you too, finally as well!" She smiled at him brightly. He did the same. 

"So would you like to sit with me?" He asked her. She nodded and sat next to him as Makoto sat back down. "I'm Makoto Naegi, what's your name?"

"It's Haruka Nanami! You've got a nice name there." She commented. He blushed a little.

"It's nothing special..." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. She tilted her head in confusion, "It definitely is though. I feel as if we've known each other forever..." Haruka said solemnly. Makoto noticed her mood dampen a little and asked if she was okay. She shook her head and sighed, "Just a lot going on..." She stated.

"I can relate honestly." Makoto then looked to the lake. "You know, I'll be here for you. I'll listen to whatever is bothering you. I'll make sure you're happy or feeling better by the end of it. Because honestly, it feels like I've known you forever too." As he said this, she looked to him. She had a small sliver of doubt, she wanted to believe him. "How...can you be so sure...that you'll be there for me?" Makoto turned to her with a smile that showed that he would be there for her, no matter what happens. "Because it's a promise I made to myself." Haruka's piercing yellow eyes softened as she saw how soft he looked. She placed a hand on his cheek, "You're really precious you know that?" 

He blushed, "I uh I uh I guess so...?" 

_"Now open your eyes, replace your loneliness with something more. Find your lost courage, and hold it high! I've remembered now the tears I was holding back, I'll take your hand and our story will begin." - Chu-Bura (Kelun)_

Both Haruka and Makot were laying on grass, staring at the night sky. They both watched as the stars sparkled and twinkled with the glow that they always had. "So apparently, I've always had some sort of bad luck, which I don't really get. I mean I'm clumsy and stuff." Makoto stated. "But I'm not exactly like natural disaster clumsy though!" Haruka giggled, "Well if it makes you feel better, you're a good luck charm to me."

"Really?" 

Haruka nodded, "A very good one at that. I'd wear you around my neck if I could." She added playfully.

"I uh wait uh what?" Makoto blushed and sputtered.

"You're so adorable you know? I love seeing your blush! It's so cute! I love it!" She shouted in happiness. "I feel like I should be the one to make you blush the hardest!"

"But won't all the blood just be in my head? I mean I need it to go everywhere else so I can move you know..." He explained with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"Huh...then I'll keep you cuddled up close and make sure you get enough warmth so you can still have blood all over you!" 

"That...doesn't even make sense though!"

After a few moments of silence and staring at the stars once again, Haruka spoke up, "I wonder though...what's it like to be normal...?" Makoto's ears perked up at this. He let her continue. "I mean...I'm curious." 

Makoto hummed in thought for a moment. He saw himself living quite a normal life, he was pretty plain himself or he thought so himself, "Well it's not that much big. No one can really define normal what with everyone having different sets of lives. The way I see it, if you're wondering what normal is, it's living however you like with those few disagreements. And in the end you learn from them and move on. At the end of it all, no one can really say if they lived normally or not."

Haruka was silent at this for a moment. "I see. Well, I wish I could live a normal life with you. It's too bad, I can't really...see you so often..."

Makoto faced her, his hazel eyes scanning her. He then kissed her forehead. There was a light breeze of the night making it more comfortable for the both of them. He then patted her head with a smile, "It's okay, we'll see each other everyday soon. We've been waiting for a while, what's another few more months and years to the rest of our lives?" He then ran a hand through her red orange hair. "And never forget those promises you've made to yourself when we see each other."

Haruka laughed, "Silly, why would I forget about those? We've got so much to do! I can't wait when we're together for more than a day!"

"Same here!" He agreed.

_"The weakness to lose what can't be lost. The fragility to lose faith in everything. Even if I can't stand anymore, destiny presses on." - Brave Shine (Aimer)_

Makoto had been curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. He was shaking and breathing heavily. His mind, running a mile a minute with all the negativity. It got harder as he tried to suppress them, to the point that he had broken down and started shaking and crying. He can't be doing this, Haruka was seeing him today. He berated himself for being this way on the day that his favourite person was coming to see him at the cafe they had met unofficially. He didn't hear his door open and his name being called.

"Makoto?! Makoto?! Where are you?!" Haruka called out to him. She searched for him all around his house until she found him in his room, curled up in the corner. She walked over to him with caution and then slowly wrapped her arms around him, "Hey it's okay now I'm here."

Makoto suddenly stopped and looked to his side to see Haruka next to him. He tried to move away from her but he found her arms around him. He felt like a failure. "I-I-I'm s-sorry..." 

"There's no need to be sorry. I'm here now. Is it the negative stuff in your mind that's been attacking you again?" She asked. He nodded. 

Haruka kept her arms tightly around him as she said in a soft and soothing voice, "You're doing great Makoto. You're amazing and special and I love you."

Makoto then relaxed a bit more, still tense but responded with, "I-I love y-you too, y-you're just as sp-special too..."

She smiled at him and stayed with him for the rest of the day. He had kept on apologising that they couldn't do what they had planned. And every time he did, Haruka would respond with, "It's okay, any day spent with you is the best."

_"Push aside these tears the best as I can I'll give you everything. So please don't give up on me. That day I promised to protect you, This promise still resides in my heart..." - Polaris (BLUE ENCOUNT)_

The brown haired, hazel eyed boy was on the way to wherever Haruka had ended up. She had run away from her home from what little he had to go from. He cursed under his breath as he figured out where she could be. He finally found her at the park, sat down on a bench, staring at the night sky as it rained. She had no umbrella with her, he had one however and went over to her and placed the umbrella over her head as the rain poured. "Haruka talk to me, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"You won't understand." She said in a dead sounding tone.

"Then help me to understand." He begged.

"Will you leave me alone? Everything I practically touch turns against me. Who knows, you may just turn on me too. I'm tired of it." She articulated as she stared at the ground.

"I won't leave you alone. I will never leave you. No matter what happens, I made a promise to myself that I'd see you happy. And I'd rather not exist if I can't make you happy. It's not worth it if you're not happy at all!" He argued. He hated seeing her like this.

She stood up and yelled at him, "How do you know? How the hell do you know that you won't just leave me?!"

"Because after all these years, where you're mostly gone. I've never left you. I could have done so at any opportune moment. I could have turned you away at any time. All those times where everything screamed to be angry at you, I could have left. But I didn't. I didn't because you're so damn special to me and I love you just as much as you say you love me!"

"Just leave me alone! I don't need you!"

"You say that now, but in this rain, I'm the only thing covering you. And you know it to be true, you need me just as much as I need you."

There they stood, the rain getting harder. They were getting soaked, but they both didn't care. Haruka started to cry. "It hurts... It always hurts...." She leaned into him.

"I know."

"I'm sorry..." 

"It's okay."

"You should be mad at me..."

"Never."

_"I don't wish on a star, I vow to the milky way. Listen to my monologue. 'We'll stay together year after yeat', that's all I want to say. Swear forever. Repeat forever." - -OZONE- (Vistlip)_

"This once a year thing is getting real annoying though..." Haruka told Makoto, as they cuddled up with each other. 

"Can't help it. You're busy with a lot and I've got to finish my stuff here, you know that." He laughed softly as she pouted.

"But it's boriiiiiing without you!" She added.

"Just wait a little longer, Haruka. We'll be together soon." He told her. "And then you won't be as bored!"


End file.
